Metamorphoses
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Recueil de OS Hermione/Minerva. 2 : Un accident de potions, et tout dérape... ha ha...
1. Metamorphoses

Titre : Métamorphoses  
Auteur : Paradise  
Pairing : Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ces textes ne me rapportent rien mis à part quelques troubles mentaux, et si JKR pouvait me donner un peu d'argent, ça me dépannerait.  
Note : Cadeau pour ma Link9 préférée.  


* * *

Voldemort vaincu, les membres du trio sont relativement peu occupés. Certes, ils doivent passer leurs ASPICs, mais ce n'est qu'une simple formalité.  
Après avoir passé un an à chercher et détruire les Horcruxes, frôlé plusieurs fois la mort, fait réhabiliter ce fichu Snape, libérer les membres de l'Ordre, et on en passe, Harry Potter et ses amis cherchent ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire de leur avenir.  
Harry ne voulant surtout pas devenir Auror ou joueur de Quidditch, Ron rêvant de gloire et de grandeur, de se marier avec Hermione et de faire plein de petits rouquins à la tête bien pleine, et Hermione… ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle vent vraiment.  
Elle en a assez de Ron, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble c'est pire qu'avant. Plus de disputes, plus de querelles, Harry qui s'isolait dans son coin pour roucouler avec Ginny avant qu'ils ne se séparent d'un commun accord, Ron qui lui parle avenir, et elle qui n'a qu'une envie dans ces moments là : fuir.  
Cette année, ils auraient du commencer leur nouvelle vie, après avoir terminé leurs études. Ils ont posé les bases de cette nouvelle vie en permettant à Harry de vaincre Voldemort, et vont retourner en cours.

Minerva McGonagall a hérité du titre de Directrice à la place de Snape, qui avait eu le poste par magouillages de l'autre allumé mégalo, là. D'ailleurs Snape rode toujours dans ses cachots, foutant la trouille aux premières années, et plus frustré que jamais.  
Elle a proposé au Professeur Snape le poste de Directeur Adjoint, il l'a refusé, elle l'a nominé de force et il fait ce qu'il peut pour embêter la Directrice. Mais elle tient bon. Snape n'est rien par rapport aux générations d'élèves qu'elle a subits.

Peu de temps avant la rentrée, Hermione Granger reçut en même temps que sa liste de fourniture scolaire une lettre bien étonnante. Elle ne sera pas Préfète-en-Chef, comme elle aurait dû l'être, ce qui la vexa. Mais Minerva McGonagall lui propose autre chose.  
Puisqu'Hermione avait été l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard depuis des générations, prouvant que les enfants Nés-Moldus pouvaient être de grands sorciers en surpassant les Sang-Purs, elle a énormément d'avance sur ses camarades.  
En Troisième année, Hermione avait pratiquement vécu deux années scolaires dans une seule.  
La Directrice McGonagall lui propose de refaire quelque chose dans le même genre. Elle lui propose d'assurer les cours de Métamorphoses aux trois ou quatre premières années, en collaboration avec elle-même qui se chargera des années les plus hautes, au moins le temps qu'elle trouve un remplaçant digne de ce nom pour ce poste.

Dire qu'elle est surprise serait un euphémisme. Et penser une seule seconde qu'elle allait hésiter…  
Elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de matière préférée, mais a toujours aimé les métamorphoses. Soit. Elle les enseignerait en collaboration avec Minerva McGonagall.

???????

La rentrée. L'ancienne préfère soupire. Elle a du ramener, en plus des livres qu'elle comptait prendre, ses anciens manuels de métamorphoses. Elle a essayé de dresser un plan de cours, puis s'est dit qu'elle réglerait probablement ce détail avec sa Directrice. Après tout, elle est vraiment enseignante, elle.  
C'est quand elle voit l'expression de ses amis qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a omis de leur parler de ça.  
« Oups ! »  
Elle aura des comptes à rendre à son petit ami, et son meilleur ami. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle se rassoit après s'être montrée aux élèves, et replonge dans ses pensées. Une petite note apparaît sur la table, devant elle.  
« Miss Granger, vous êtes attendue dans mon bureau après le banquet. Merci. . »  
Soit.

Les garçons lui demandent ce qu'elle a reçu.  
« Je dois aller dans le bureau de la Directrice après le repas. »  
« Oh. »  
Oui, oh.  
Elle n'a pas ses livres avec elle.

???????

- Une tasse de thé, Miss Granger ?  
- Merci Professeur.

Elle est arrivée depuis quelques minutes déjà, et sa Directrice fait tout son possible pour la mettre à l'aise, et qu'elle se détende.  
L'enseignante s'installe en face de la jeune femme, qui prend la parole.

- Pourquoi moi, Madame ?  
- Vous êtes la meilleure, Miss Granger. Nous allons travailler ensemble, d'égale à égale, si cela ne vous dérange pas nous pouvons employer nos prénoms. Ça sera moins formel, et cela vous détendra peut-être.  
- Bien… Minerva.  
- Merci, Hermione. Avez-vous pensez à un plan de cours ?  
- Euh, j'ai bien essayé, mais je dois avouer que je suis perdue.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on croit, d'être enseignant. Et on nous traite sans arrêt d'incompétents…

La jeune femme sourit.  
Pendant une heure ou deux, elles parlent des cours, de l'organisation, des cours qu'elle va suivre puisqu'elle continue à aller en cours, des ASPICs, …

C'est avec le souvenir d'une soirée fort sympathique qu'elle se couche après son retour dans le dortoir des 7èmes années.

???????

- Professeur Granger !  
- Oui ?  
- Vous êtes en cours aussi ?  
- Je suis élève oui.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes prof alors ?

La jeune femme se masse les tempes, et garde son sourire.

- Parce qu'on me l'a demandé, en attendant qu'un professeur soit nommé à ce poste.  
- Et on va avoir cours avec vous alors ?  
- Comme professeur oui. Sortez vos manuels, et regardez le premier chapitre…

???????

Hermione claque ses livres, et les range.

- Mais tu vas où, 'Mione ?  
- Chercher un endroit où je pourrai travailler sans être dérangée, Ron.  
- Mais on sort ensemble !

La jeune femme interrompt ses mouvements, et lève la tête vers son petit ami.

- C'est vrai.

Il sourit et s'approche d'elle. Elle lève son bras et met sa main entre eux, pour lui signifier de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fait, étonné.

- On devrait peut-être en rester là, alors.  
- 'Mione ?  
- Écoute Ron. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, en fait. On s'embrasse de temps en temps, mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qui a changé par rapport à avant ? Mis à part tes projets de mariage ? Je n'ai pas envie de ça, Ron. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'aime pas plus qu'en tant qu'ami. Je suis désolée, Ron.  
- Mais ?  
- A demain.

Elle finit de ranger ses affaires, et se dirige vers le bureau de la Directrice.

« Bonbon au citron. »

- Hermione ?  
- Minerva, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Serait-il possible d'avoir une salle d'études, ou un petit bureau, un endroit où je puisse travailler qui n'est ni la bibliothèque, ni la salle commune, je vous prie ? Je ne peux pas travailler décemment avec les élèves qui viennent me voir toutes les deux minutes. Sans oublier Ron… Je sens qu'il va devenir encore plus collant.  
- Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
- Je l'ai largué.  
- Je vois. Écoutez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer. Je vais mettre à votre disposition une table d'études dans mes appartements, vous serez sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait ?  
- Dans VOS appartements ?  
- Oui. Je sais que vous êtes une élève sérieuse, et que vous n'en abuserez pas. Vous avez ma confiance.  
- Bien, Minerva. Alors ça me convient.  
- Tenez. –Elle pose une clef sur son bureau, et la duplique, avant de tendre la copie à Hermione.- Voici la clef de mes appartements. Que je vous explique comment y accéder…

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme est installée dans les appartements de la Directrice, et travaille en silence. Elle a à peine osé jeter un œil sur ce qui orne les murs et le sol. La pièce principale est décorée de couleurs chaudes, il y a quelques tableaux aux murs, et quelques photos sorcières encadrées sur une étagère. D'humeur rêveuse, elle laisse son regard errer sur ces images mouvantes, et pense reconnaître son enseignante dans ses jeunes années, en compagnie de Dumbledore ici, avec une autre jeune femme là… Elles se tiennent par la taille et semblent heureuses. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, se disant qu'elle sait maintenant quelque chose qui ne la regarde pas.  
Elle retourne à ses plans de cours, et ses propres devoirs, essayant d'imaginer ce que Ron pourra bien lui dire demain.  
Soudain, un bruit. Elle lève la tête. Hedwige est à la fenêtre. Ron ou Harry l'aura envoyée à sa recherche. Elle lui ouvre, et prend le parchemin.

« Hermione.  
Je ne t'écris pas pour te supplier de venir te réconcilier avec Ron, je savais bien que ça allait finir comme ça, depuis quelques temps c'était évident. C'est comme pour Ginny et moi, tout le monde s'y attendait sauf nous, qui attendions autre chose.  
Je pense qu'il va t'attendre dans la Salle Commune ce soir, si tu veux l'éviter dis-le moi, je t'enverrai ma cape.  
Harry. »

C'est le moment que choisit son enseignante pour entrer dans ses appartements.

- Un problème, Hermione ?  
- Harry me prévenait juste que Ron allait faire le pied de grue dans la Salle Commune pour m'attendre, et me proposait sa cape. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.  
- Répondez-lui que vous vous débrouillerez, je vous aiderai.  
- Vraiment ? Merci Minerva.

« Harry,  
Merci de ton attention, mais je vais me débrouiller pour parer à ça. Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter éternellement, mais si ça peut attendre encore un peu, le temps que je sache quoi lui dire, ça sera mieux. Je vais étudier encore un peu, et j'aviserai.  
Hermione. »

Hermione relâche Hedwige, et soupire.

- Vous comptez aller dîner, Hermione ? Parce que vous avez raté le repas dans la grande salle.  
- Il est déjà si tard ?  
- Je le crains.  
- Il est donc trop tard pour descendre manger.  
- C'est un fait.

Minerva lui tend le plateau qu'elle a posé en entrant, Hermione s'en saisit avec le sourire et écarte ses affaires de « son » bureau pour le poser.

- Vous prendrez le thé avec moi, le temps que je mange ces quelques sandwiches ?  
- Bien entendu.

Minerva approche une chaise, puis va chercher de quoi se faire un thé.  
Les deux femmes commencent à discuter, et y passent une partie de la nuit. Elles font plus ample connaissance, ou plutôt Hermione apprend à mieux connaître Minerva.  
Au moment de dormir, Hermione veut partir, mais Minerva lui indique qu'elle peut dormir ici si elle le souhaite, elle a un divan à disposition. Hermione sourit. Ça lui permet d'éviter de traîner dans les couloirs, et surtout d'éviter Ron. Elle accepte le divan, et Minerva lui sourit.

???????

Une quinzaine de jours passe ainsi.  
Elles sont amies, et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Hermione s'est expliquée de nouveau avec Ron, qui au final a abandonné ses grands projets avec la jeune femme.  
Elle se sent vide.  
Elle ne fait que travailler, discuter avec Minerva ou Harry, assurer ses cours, manger, dormir, et recommencer le lendemain.  
C'est comme ça qu'un soir, elle s'assoit un moment sur le divan, avec un verre de whisky pioché dans la réserve de sa Directrice. Ça a l'air de détendre son aînée, alors elle tente le coup.

Quand Minerva rentre, la jeune femme est légèrement pompette.  
Intriguée, la Directrice s'installe auprès de son élève, et éloigne le verre après avoir identifié son contenu à l'odeur.

- Ça ne va pas, Hermione ?  
- Non, ça ne va pas.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien.  
- Rien ?  
- Rien ne va.  
- Oh. Rien comment ?  
- Rien comme Ron ne m'adresse plus la parole, Harry voit quelqu'un et refuse de me dire qui alors que je suis sa meilleure amie, je ne fait que bosser ou presque, et puis…  
- Et puis ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous dire ça.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- C'est au dessus de mes forces.  
- C'est si grave que ça ? Un problème avec vos parents ?  
- Non. Je voudrais dormir, Minerva.  
- Bien. Si vous décidez de me parler, ma porte vous est ouverte.  
- Merci. Bonne nuit.

???????

Après cette soirée, Hermione se mit à éviter également son mentor. C'est très seule qu'elle arpente souvent les couloirs, s'arrangeant pour être couchée quand Minerva rentre. Parfois, Hermione entend Minerva soupirer. Et quand la lumière s'éteint, elle pleure, ne pouvant maîtriser ses sanglots plus longtemps.  
Quelque chose ne va pas, et elle ne sait pas mettre un nom dessus.  
La moitié de l'année scolaire passe ainsi. Hermione n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.  
Ce soir là, elle est vraiment triste, elle se sert une fois de plus dans les réserves de Minerva, qu'elle soupçonne d'être ensorcelées car elles ne diminuent pas, et pourtant elle a pioché dedans plus d'une fois. Pour s'aider à dormir, pour se détendre, pour oublier.  
Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Et il en faut à chaque fois un peu plus.

Elle est déjà bien éméchée quand Minerva rentre.

- Hermione !  
- Oh ! Coucou Minerva !  
- Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils, pour je ne sais quelle raison !  
- Quels étaaaaaaats ?  
- Vous êtes saoule.  
- Ah, vous croyez ? Je me sens juste bien, Minerva.  
- Vous croyez vous sentir bien, quand l'effet se sera estompé…  
- Je sais. Laissez-moi juste en profiter !  
- Ce sera la dernière fois, vous ne toucherez plus à mes bouteilles.  
- Pff ! J'en trouverai d'autres !  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ?  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien ne va ! Le monde devient fou ! Ron roucoule avec Malfoy, Harry traîne avec ce tâcheron de Snape, et moi… Moi…  
- Vous ?

Hermione lève les yeux vers son aînée, et lui sourit.

- Moi, je me mets minable parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne trouve pas de solution.  
- Minable ? He, attendez, vous avez dit que Harry Potter traîne avec Severus Snape ? On parle du même Snape ?  
- Surprenant, hein ?  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et vous, Hermione ? Personne ne fait battre votre cœur suffisamment pour que vous ne vous mettiez plus dans des états…

Minerva s'interrompt. Hermione tente de se lever, et à grand peine finit par y parvenir.

- Si si, y'a quelqu'un !  
- Ben alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas, Hermione ?  
- Vous croyez que c'est facile, vous ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, jeune fille.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Jeune fille. Je suis une jeune fille.

Titubante, Hermione se dirige vers Minerva. Elle trébuche, et se raccroche à la robe de son enseignante.

- Juste une putain de jeune fille !  
- Hermione ! Langage !  
- Oh, Minerva ! Détendez-vous un peu !  
- Hermione ?

Finalement, Hermione se redresse, regarde Minerva dans les yeux, et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'endormir, trop saoule pour tenir éveillée plus longtemps.  
D'abord interloquée, Minerva étreint la jeune femme, la rend plus légère d'un sortilège, et la couche dans son lit.  
Elle se dirige ensuite vers un mini labo, et prépare une simple potion anti gueule de bois pour la jeune femme, quelle laisse en évidence avec un petit mot indiquant le contenu de la fiole.  
Méditant toujours, elle retourne à son bureau pour discuter avec le portrait d'Albus, toujours de bon conseil même si le vieux sorcier reste pour elle un être irremplaçable.

???????

Elles n'ont pas reparlé de ce baiser. Tout d'abord parce que Hermione ne se souvenait pas, et quand elle s'est souvenue, elle avait trop honte de son comportement.  
Elle retourna dans la salle commune et les dortoirs des Gryffindor, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter.  
Même majeure, elle n'était qu'une gamine pour Minerva, et rester auprès d'elle la faisait souffrir. Et puis, la Directrice était peut-être blessée par sa conduite.  
Probablement pas dégoutée, d'après les photos de ses appartements Minerva avait déjà vécu avec une femme. Peut-être choquée qu'elle, si sérieuse, ait eu une conduite si irresponsable.

« Aux chiottes la raison ! »

C'est parce qu'elle a toujours été raisonnable qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation pareille, elle en est sûre.  
Elle assure ses cours, ne parle à Minerva qu'en présence d'autres personnes et pour des raisons professionnelles. Minerva affiche souvent un air déçu, mais Hermione ne le voit pas.  
Elle s'entête à ne pas vouloir se confronter à Minerva.

C'est dans un état de fatigue physique et nerveuse avancée qu'elle passe ses ASPICs, se moquant bien du résultat, au final.  
Elle aura concilié son rôle d'élève et de professeur tout au long de l'année, Minerva peut être fière…

L'avant-veille du départ des élèves, Minerva entre dans la tour des Gryffindor, et demande à ce qu'on la laisse seule avec son assistante. Les élèves quittent le dortoir, elle verrouille la porte et les isole d'un sort de silence.

- Bien, Miss Granger. A nous deux.

Hermione lève la tête de son oreiller, et Minerva sent son cœur se serrer à la vue des yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

- Minerva ?  
- Oui. Soit vous me suivez, soit je vous emmène de force, soit nous restons ici avec tout le monde derrière la porte, mais je vous jure que nous allons discuter.  
- Discuter de ?

Minerva lâche un juron, et franchit la distance la séparant de la jeune femme pour aller s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- De ce genre de choses, Hermione.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
- Nous allons le faire. Suivez-moi.

Minerva déverrouille la porte, et se dirige vers ses appartements, suivie par Hermione.

A peine Hermione a-t-elle fermé la porte que Minerva fond sur elle et l'embrasse de nouveau. Cette fois, Hermione répond au baiser.

- Vous voyez bien que nous avons matière à discuter, Hermione.  
- Je…  
- C'est de ma faute que vous vous sentez si mal ?  
- Non, c'est entièrement la mienne. Je veux dire… Vous… Je… Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Voilà ce qui me mine.  
- Cela vous dérange tant que ça de ressentir quelque chose pour moi ? Quoi que ce soit ?  
- Je… Je vous désire, oui. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne devrais pas. Parce que… Vous êtes mon professeur, vous êtes quelqu'un que je respecte énormément, vous êtes une femme.  
- Vous avez passé suffisamment de temps ici pour savoir que ce fait ne me dérange pas Hermione.  
- Non, je veux dire, vous êtes une femme, je ne suis qu'une gamine.  
- Oh, c'est donc cela ?  
- Je ne suis rien, en fait.

Minerva s'empare de nouveau des lèvres de la jeune femme, et s'échine à retirer le chemisier pris dans la jupe plissée pour glisser ses mains en dessous. Hermione frissonne. Minerva l'entraîne vers sa chambre, et l'assoit délicatement sur son lit pour lui retirer son haut. Elle l'allonge ensuite, et se penche sur elle, la couvrant de baisers, la caressant.

Hermione la caresse également, et tente de dénouer le corsage de Minerva. Voyant l'ennui de la jeune femme, Minerva le défait, ainsi que sa jupe, et se retrouve en combinaison devant l'objet de son attention. Elle sourit. Minerva glisse une main sous la jupe d'Hermione, caressant sa jambe, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce qu'elle y lit l'incite à continuer sa démarche. Elle caresse quelques instants le sexe de la jeune femme à travers sa culotte, puis écarte le tissu et insinue ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité.  
De mouvement en mouvement, elle amène son amante au bord de l'extase, et quand celle-ci jouit, Minerva l'embrasse de nouveau.  
Rouge, essoufflée, Hermione reprend ses esprits, et répond au baiser tout en caressant sa compagne.

- Tu n'es pas obligée cette fois, si tu ne te sens pas de le faire.  
- Minerva ?  
- Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, et j'ai bien cru que tu allais me rendre folle.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Minerva, et je tiens à le faire.

Sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme reprend son activité, et Minerva ne peut bientôt plus émettre que quelques sons hautement excitants.

C'est ensemble que leurs corps fusionnent, et elles savent que c'est ensemble qu'ils fusionneront encore.

*Fin*

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis =)


	2. Potions et vieilles dentelles

**Titre :** Potions et vieilles dentelles.  
**Auteur :** Paradise  
**Pairing : **Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ces textes ne me rapportent rien mis à part quelques troubles mentaux, et si JKR pouvait me donner un peu d'argent, ça me dépannerait.  


* * *

- VOUS EXAGÉREZ SNAPE ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !  
- Professeur MacGonnagall, calmez-vous un peu !  
- NON ! 850 POINTS RETIRÉS POUR DES PRÉTEXTES PLUS FUTILES LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES À MA MAISON, JE NE PEUX LE TOLÉRER OUTRE MESURE !  
- Professeur, vous oubliez que nous devons être un exemple pour nos étudiants. Quel bel exemple que cette perte de calme devant ces jeunes gens…  
- Vous parlez d'exemple ? –reprit la femme un ton plus bas – Vous avez raison. Vous leur montrez vraiment le bon exemple, avec votre impartialité légendaire, professeur Snape !

Minerva MacGonnagall, éminente professeur de métamorphoses et directrice de Gryffindor de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe, Hogwarts, avait effectivement perdu son légendaire self-control.  
Certes, Severus Snape n'était pas un homme des plus agréable. Était-ce seulement un homme ? Les pires rumeurs couraient à ce propos, mais là n'est pas la question.  
Snape restait stoïque face à l'explosion de sa collègue, devant ses 6ème années Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, certains mauvaises langues diront même, après coup, qu'un sourire en coin déformait son visage sévère en un étrange rictus.  
Ce professeur était connu pour son mauvais caractère, ses attitudes d'ours mal léché (Harry, tu es oùùùùùùùùù ?), et sa plus que légendaire partialité pour sa maison, Slytherin, ainsi que sa haine tout aussi mythique des Gryffindors.  
La directrice de cette maison honnie par le professeur Snape était une femme ordinairement calme, posée, et raisonnable.  
Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi les élèves semblaient tétanisés, dans la salle de classe où l'enseignante avait déboulé peu avant, fulminante.

Dans le silence qui régnait à présent, seuls les chaudrons osaient encore faire un peu de bruit, les potions y bouillonnant allègrement.  
MacGonnagall reprit sa diatribe, faisant de grands gestes pour étayer ses propos, et tournant autour de Snape qui avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Ce qui énervait la femme encore plus.

Elle s'arrêta, leva la main, et lui flanqua un aller retour. L'homme, surpris, leva sa main pour la passer sur ses joues endolories, mais put éviter la seconde volée qui arrivait à toute allure… Ce qui fit que la main de l'enseignante envoya valdinguer un pot rempli d'un ingrédient quelconque dans un chaudron.  
Snape pâlit, dans la mesure du possible au vu de son teint cireux, et les élèves assistèrent à une scène jamais vue auparavant. Snape se jeta derrière son bureau, hurlant « tous aux abris !!! »  
MacGonnagall, encore stupéfaite de son élan d'humeur et prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ne bougea pas, et lorsque le contenu du chaudron bondit hors du récipient, elle le reçut en plein visage.

Soudainement, un hurlement féminin retentit, suivi d'un bruit de course précipitée, et d'une porte claquée.

La Directrice de Gryffindor était partie comme elle était venue.

********************************************************************************************

Mes murmures, des bruits de pas feutrés, des murs blancs. Pas d'erreur possible. C'était l'infirmerie.  
L'enseignante soupira, ce qui fit se retourner l'infirmière.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillée Minerva. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ressenti après avoir été aspergée par la potion ?  
- Miss Pomfresh ? Oh. Euh. J'ai eu l'impression que mon corps, que mes os brûlaient. De l'intérieur. Je me souviens avoir couru vers mon bureau, et je me réveille ici.  
- Manifestement votre état est stationnaire, Minerva. C'est un point plutôt positif, au vu de votre situation actuelle.  
- Ma… Situation ?  
- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?  
- Je… Je crois oui, je n'ai plus mal.  
- Alors suivez moi.

L'infirmière entraîna la femme devant un grand miroir en pied. Un hurlement de terreur retentit alors dans tout Hogwarts.

- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Le professeur Snape faisait travailler une potion de sa composition à ses élèves. Et l'ingrédient que vous y avez malencontreusement ajouté en a changé partiellement les propriétés.  
- Que vais-je devenir ?  
- Le professeur Snape finira bien par vous trouver un antidote, Minerva !  
- Snape par ci, Snape par là… Tout ça est entièrement sa faute. Bordel de cul !  
- MINERVA !  
- Oh, Albus, vous étiez là…

Le directeur fixait son adjointe d'un air amusé. D'un air qui signifiait le pire pour Minerva, à son avis. Elle n'aimait pas cet air là. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas.

- Minerva, je suis désolé pour vous, mais vous n'avez actuellement que deux options. Assurer vos cours dans cet état, et assumer les quolibets des élèves, notamment des Slytherins, vous vous doutez bien.  
- Ou bien ? – demanda t'elle, sachant très bien que ce choix n'en était pas un.  
- Vous dissimuler parmi les élèves.  
- HORS DE QUESTION, ALBUS ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'apparence d'une adolescente que je vais devoir me comporter comme telle et retourner dans ce poulailler que sont les dortoirs féminins de 7ème année Gryffindor !  
- Ho, mais si, vous allez y aller. Et avec le sourire.  
- Albus ?  
- Oui, Minerva ?  
- Je – vous – hais.  
- Bien, Minerva. Au fait, vous vous appellerez Amanda Beavers. Bien, je vais chercher un remplaçant pour assurer vos cours.  
- Albus ?  
- Minerva ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ce que je choisissais.  
- Oh, vous préférez peut-être subir les moqueries ?  
- … Non. – Avoua t'elle, vaincue.  
- Bien, à demain pour votre répartition, Amanda.  
- Vieux fou. – marmonna l'enseignante.  
- Je vous ai entendu, Miss Beavers.

La femme retint un accès de rage, et l'envie de frapper le vieil homme.  
Elle avait raison de détester cet air.  
Oh, et elle abhorrait définitivement Snape.

************************************************************************************************

Les rumeurs courraient bon train, ce matin.  
L'incident de la veille avait pris de l'ampleur.  
Selon certains, MacGonnagall aurait carrément fouetté le professeur de potions, et ce dernier, pour se venger, l'aurait empoisonnée, ce qui expliquait son absence au souper de la veille.

À la table des Gryffindors, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux était agitée, et inquiète.  
Elle envoya balader une fois de plus le jeune Weasley qui lui faisait une cour empressée, et ne voulait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de son état, ne quittait pas la table professorale du regard.  
Elle frappa la main de Ron qui s'attardait une fois encore sur sa cuisse, et lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers l'autre table.

Où avait bien pu passer le professeur MacGonnagall ?

Elle ne savait ce que l'ont pouvait croire ou non dans les bruits de couloir, et elle voulait la voir apparaître. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle sentait bien que le professeur comptait bien plus pour elle qu'elle ne le devrait. Et cela lui faisait peur.  
Mais elle avait bien le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Nous étions en décembre, et l'enseignante avait disparu.

Qu'allait-il se passer pour les ASPICS ?

Enfin, le directeur se leva, et demanda le silence.

« Jeunes gens. Vous êtes tous au courant de l'incident survenu hier, en cours de potions. Votre professeur est actuellement en convalescence à St. Mungo. Rien de grave, je vous assure. Pas d'empoisonnement ou quoi que ce soit de ce qui a pu être dit depuis hier. Un remplaçant arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Je dois vous annoncer également qu'une nouvelle élève arrive parmi nous. Mademoiselle Beavers, si vous voulez bien venir près de moi…. Merci. Miss Amanda Beavers, 7ème année, qui va être répartie dans quelques minutes. Cette jeune femme nous vient de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, ses parents viennent de déménager et ont préféré la changer d'école que de la savoir restée aux Etats-Unis alors qu'eux sont ici. Bienvenue Miss Beavers. »

Quelques applaudissements polis s'élevèrent. La nouvelle venue semblait furieuse.  
Dumbledore fit apparaître le Choixpeau sur la table. D'un signe de tête il demanda au professeur Snape de procéder à la répartition.  
L'homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il pose le chapeau magique sur la tête de la jeune femme qui murmura un « vieux con graisseux » qui ne passa pas tout à fait inaperçu.

« Oh, mais je vous ai déjà vue, mademoiselle. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu un fort brillant avenir, et vous revoilà ici. Je vais vous remettre dans votre maison, elle est celle qui vous convient le mieux, même après toutes ces années. GRYFFINDOR !!! »

Soupirant, Amanda laissa le professeur retirer le Choixpeau, et elle se dirigea vers la table de Gryffindor, sous l'œil intéressé de plusieurs élèves.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la nouvelle s'installa à côté d'Hermione, la place étant libre pour cause de panne de réveil potterienne.

Hermione décida de se présenter à la nouvelle, celle-ci lui faisait ce que l'on appelle une impression de déjà vu, dans son attitude autant que dans ses mouvements. Elle voulait la connaître.  
Elle se tourna vers Amanda, et tenta d'engager la conversation.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'adresser à moi.  
- Amanda Beavers. Enchantée.  
- Et lui, - dit-elle désignant Ron – c'est Ron Weasley, un de mes amis. Il est préfet. Il manque Harry, qui a encore eu une panne de réveil, manifestement. – puis se tournant vers Ron – Tu veux bien aller le chercher, il va encore être en retard sinon, on a perdu assez de points comme ça !!!

À ces quelques mots, Minerva sentit une sourde et froide colère s'emparer d'elle, mais elle maîtrisa ses nerfs tant bien que mal.  
Ron partit, et Hermione reprit, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Dis-moi, Beavers...  
- Amanda.  
- D'accord. Appelle moi Hermione alors. Bon, euh… Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais peut-être saurais-tu me conseiller. Les filles de mon dortoir sont bien trop frivoles et cancanières pour que je leur pose ce genre de question, et la personne à qui je voulais poser la question est à St. Mungo…  
- Dis toujours, Euh, Hermione, dès fois que je pourrais t'aider…  
- Voilà. Il y a ce garçon qui me tourne autour, et j'ai beau le repousser, il s'accroche. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non, ni à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Peut-être as-tu déjà eu ce … problème ?  
- Oui, cela m'est arrivé, mais ça ne date pas d'hier…  
- Oh ?  
- Non, rien. Hé bien, je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait à l'époque, mais euh… Ne soit pas trop choquée…  
- Je suis toute ouïe !  
- Je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne. Il s'est accroché encore un peu, alors avec une amie nous avons fait semblant de sortir ensemble, et il a lâché l'affaire.

Cette amitié ? naissante commençait par un mensonge, en voilà de bonnes bases…. Minerva soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait pas lui dire d'entrée, sans savoir ce que la jeune femme en pensait, qu'elle était effectivement lesbienne, qu'elle était vraiment sortie avec cette fille, et qu'elle aurait passé le reste de sa vie avec cette dernière si elle n'était pas morte. Fichue guerre.

- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Avec les mecs bornés, il n'y a qu'un grand choc qui peut-être efficace.  
- Oh. Je peux toujours essayer. – Et elle reprend plus bas – De toute façon, ce ne serait pas totalement un mensonge.

Minerva se demanda quelques secondes si elle n'avait pas mal entendu, quand Hermione posa ses mains devant sa bouche, en rougissant. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.  
Minerva lui sourit. Il est vrai qu'Hermione Granger était son élève favorite, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour la jeune femme.

- Tu as une idée en tête ?  
- Oh, revoilà Ron, avec Harry ! – déclara la jeune femme, changeant ainsi de sujet.

La préfète présenta Harry à Amanda. Minerva sourit intérieurement. Si elle s'intégrait et que Potter devenait son ami, Snape serait vert. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, quoi.

Toute à ses pensées, Minerva suivit les autres mécaniquement, sans savoir quel était le prochain cours.  
Fort heureusement, c'était un cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle n'aurait pas supporté un cours de potions aussi vite. D'ailleurs, elle en était peut-être dispensée, quelles options Albus lui avait-il collé ? Non, ce vieux fou sadique et manipulateur avait du la coller en potions avancées, elle en était certaine. Elle irait le voir dès la fin du cours.

- Amanda ?

Le chuchotement lui était adressé. La préfète bavardait pendant un cours ?

- Oui ?  
- Tu fais quoi la prochaine heure ?  
- Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore choisi mes options, je dois aller voir le Directeur.  
- Je peux venir avec toi ?  
- Si tu veux, ça m'arrange, je ne sais pas où c'est. – mentit-elle.

Minerva soupira d'aise alors que sa condisciple retournait à ses notes. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait un étrange sentiment de plénitude rien que de savoir qu'elle serait seule avec la jeune femme. Curieux, non ?

************************************************************************************************

Elles avançaient en silence, Hermione semblant tout le temps sur le point de dire quelque chose, et ne parlant jamais. Minerva décida que ce silence avait assez duré, et le brisa.

- Merci de m'accompagner, Hermione.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Le silence reprit. Minerva en eut assez, et le brisa de nouveau, alors que la statue dissimulant l'entrée du bureau directorial apparaissait.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Hermione sursauta, et rougit.

- Euh, oui… En fait, je me disais que comme tu l'avais déjà fait, tu voudrais peut-être jouer le rôle de ma petite amie, pour faire fuir Ron…

Minerva tomba des nues. Jamais elle n'y aurait pensé. Si si, c'est vrai. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'elle l'avait souhaité un peu.

- M&M's Crispy !

La statue ouvrit le passage. Minerva soupira après Albus, et ses idées farfelues de mots de passe.

- Je reste dans le couloir, pour t'attendre.  
- D'accord.

Minerva grimpa les marches, et attrapa un livre dans le couloir menant au bureau.  
À peine arrivée, elle le balança sur Dumbledore.

- Albus ! Je viens choisir mes options. Et gare ! Pas d'entourloupe ! Ou ce n'est pas un livre que je vous lance dessus la prochaine fois !!!  
- Minerva, quelle joie de vous revoir aussi vite. Vos options ? Euh…  
- JE NE VEUX PAS DE COURS DE POTIONS. SINON JE CHANGE CE CADAVRE AMBULANT EN QUELQUE CHOSE QUI LE RENDRA UTILE. – rugit-elle.  
- Bien, pas de potions… - soupira le directeur. Autre chose ?  
- Oui. Albus, si ce que je pense arrive, vous serez remercié en conséquence.

Le vieil homme ne savait comment prendre cette dernière remarque, le rictus sadique sur le visage de son adjointe ne l'inclinant pas à croire aux plus délicates attentions.

- Je vous laisse Albus, on m'attend. Merci pour mon emploi du temps.  
- De rien, Amanda.  
- Cela se paiera, cher ami. Vous pouvez me croire.

Connaissant le caractère de sa collègue, il ne doutait point de sa parole. Si elle était une enseignante stricte, et maîtresse d'elle-même, elle était en fait vive, emportée, avec un caractère de cochon, bornée comme pas deux.  
Avec tendresse, il regarda la tornade brune quitter son bureau, et il retourna à sa pensine.

************************************************************************************************

- Alors ?  
- C'est bon, j'ai mon emploi du temps. Merci Hermione.

Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

- Pour ta demande, je suis d'accord.

Estomaquée, Hermione s'immobilisa, bouche ouverte au milieu du couloir, ne sachant plus que dire. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.

- Merci.  
- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je l'ai déjà fait…  
- J'espère que tu ne te sens pas obligée…  
- Non. Pas le moins du monde. De plus, je n'aime pas les regards bovins qu'il te lance. Je serai ravie de voir la tête qu'il va faire. De plus, je suis certaine qu'il est homophobe. Ou au moins pas très tolérant.  
- Il y a des chances. Ron va faire une syncope. Tu as quel cours maintenant ?  
- Rien. Et vous autres ?  
- Oh, rien. Les garçons ont arrêté la divination, et je n'en ai presque jamais fait. Donc petit trou fort agréable dans l'emploi du temps.  
- Et vous faîtes quoi durant cette pause ?  
- Généralement nous nous asseyons au bord du lac, attendant l'heure du repas, mais en hiver ce n'est pas trop possible. Je t'amène à notre salle commune.  
- D'accord. Il faut que je repère la route alors. Tu me montreras le dortoir, aussi ?  
- Bien sûr. Heureusement, nous sommes en fin de semaine, et demain c'est les vacances !  
- Heureusement ?  
- Oui. Comme ça le directeur aura le temps nécessaire pour trouver un remplaçant à notre professeur manquante, et nous raterons un minimum de cours. Même si je suis certaine que personne ne peut être aussi compétente que Minerva MacGonnagall en Métamorphoses.

Minerva détourna son regard, afin que sa « camarade » ne voie pas sa gêne.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant une femme rondelette, vêtue d'une robe rose. Celle-ci bougea, et leur parla :  
- Le mot de passe ?  
- Lionceau.  
- Accepté.

Le tableau pivota, et les jeunes femmes se glissèrent dans l'ouverture.

Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers Ron et Harry, suivie de près de sa nouvelle amie…  
Elle était nerveuse, et cela se voyait.  
Harry leva un sourcil perplexe, et Minerva crut le voir sourire furtivement.  
Ron, comme à son habitude, dévora Hermione des yeux.

- Ron, c'est ça ? – commença Minerva.  
- Oui. Amanda ?  
- C'est cela même. Qui gagne ? – dit-elle en désignant l'échiquier.  
- Ron, comme d'habitude. – lança Harry.  
- Voyons, Ron ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Je peux prendre ta place ?  
- Euh, comme tu veux Amanda.

Minerva s'installa face à son ancien élève. Elle avait une revanche à prendre, mine de rien. En première année, il avait déjoué son échiquier, juste après Voldemort et son larbin. Mine de rien, cette histoire lui était restée en travers de la gorge, peut-être à cause des cris « Ouais, tu as vaincu l'échiquier de MacGonnagall !!! »  
Bref.  
Elle étudia la partie quelques secondes, et sourit. S'il jouait ce qu'elle pensait, il était foutu.

- Herm ? – commença doucement le jeune homme, entraînant l'intéressée à l'écart.  
- 'Ry ?  
- Ron me disait encore à quel point il t'aime y'a 5 minutes.  
- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Que je ne l'aime pas comme il croit m'aimer. Mais Amanda a une idée. Et je pense que cela pourrait lui faire enfin ouvrir les yeux.  
- J'espère bien. – soupira le jeune homme.  
- Courage 'Ry, on y arrivera.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire timide, alors que des cris de dépit surgissaient du coin des deux joueurs. Minerva, triomphante, regardait Ron secouer la tête, d'un air d'incompréhension. Des murmures s'élevèrent « la nouvelle a laminé Weasley aux échecs ! », suivis de « le pauvre ! » ou de « bien fait ! ».  
Souriante, Amanda se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors que Ron commençait à dire « Hermione, j'ai bien mérité que tu me consoles… », La brunette n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille souriante qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas.

- J'ai gagné !  
- On dirait bien, Amanda !  
- J'ai droit à mon bisou de la victoire alors ? – chuchota t'elle au creux de l'oreille de la préfète.  
Rougissante, celle-ci acquiesça.

C'est alors que sous les yeux ébahis de toute la salle commune (enfin, de ceux qui ne suivaient pas l'option divination), et horrifiés de Ron, Amanda donna à Hermione ce qu'elle désignera plus tard comme le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'Amanda se déciderait aussi vite, et surtout elle ne pensait pas qu'elle mettrait autant de … Fougue ? Passion ? dans un baiser qui devait être… faux.  
Là, comme ça, dans les bras d'Amanda, oubliant ceux qui les entouraient, elle se sentait bien. À sa place.  
Minerva se disait que finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas qu'un faible pour la jeune femme. Alors qu'elles approfondissaient leur baiser, Minerva eut l'impression de se perdre elle-même dans un méandre de sensations.  
Elles se séparèrent, haletantes, rougissantes, prenant conscience que les autres ne les avaient pas quittées des yeux, et que Ron…. S'était évanoui.

************************************************************************************************

Ron se réveilla à l'infirmerie, avec une bosse. En chutant, sa tête avait heurté un coin de table.  
Hermione n'avait pu retenir un « peut-être que ça lui remettra les idées en place » suivi de rires, et d'un regard furieux, sous lequel elle avait rougi.  
La surprise passée dans la salle commune, le « couple » avait été félicité. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas, et quelque part le fait que ce soit arrangé et faux lui pesait. Elle s'attachait, elle le sentait bien.  
Elle était donc à l'infirmerie, à attendre le réveil de son ami en compagnie de Harry. Amanda avait disparu elle ne savait où.

- Ron commence bien les vacances, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Oui.  
- 'Mione. Ne me dis pas que c'était ça, l'idée d'Amanda ?  
- Si.  
- Te faire passer pour Lesbienne juste pour repousser Ron, c'est un peu gros non ?  
- Harry, je pense que je le suis.  
- Lesbienne ?  
- Oui. Je le pensais déjà avant. Maintenant j'en suis sûre. Tu sais, Ron m'avait embrassée, le jour où il a commencé à me poursuivre de ses « je t'aime » incessants et pathétiques. Et je n'avais ressenti qu'un peu de dégoût. Alors qu'avec Amanda, j'étais bien. J'étais à ma place, dans ses bras. 'Ry, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée encore ?  
- Tu sais si elle est lesbienne, ou pas ?  
- Non. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait déjà fait semblant de sortir avec une fille pour éloigner un garçon trop entreprenant, et c'est comme ça que l'idée lui est venue.  
- J'espère pour toi que ça finira bien.  
- Et moi donc…  
- Qu'est-ce qui finira bien ?  
- Oh, tu es réveillé Ron ? – s'enquit Hermione.  
- Ouais. – Ron la regarda d'un air perdu, mais pas vraiment froid. – Alors, tu es avec Amanda ?  
- On dirait bien, Ron.  
- Oh. Et moi ?  
- Ron, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour toi que beaucoup d'amitié. Mais tu n'as pas voulu entendre. Tu es et resteras mon ami.  
- Sors, s'il te plait.  
- Ron….  
- SORS !

Hermione sortit. Curieusement, elle n'était pas triste. Pas vraiment. Elle avait envie de voir Amanda.

***

Minerva, quant à elle, était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une fois de plus.  
Très en colère, elle avait acculé Snape dans un coin, et ce dernier n'en menait pas large.  
Il venait de lui annoncer qu'un antidote serait très long à trouver, et qu'il n'avait guère de temps pour elle, et que après tout elle était à sa place parmi ces stupides Gryffindors de 7ème année, qu'elle s'était fait des amis, et que son poste d'enseignante ne lui manquerait pas vu qu'elle enseignait très mal… Et il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.  
Dumbledore ne saurait dire ce qui avait le plus énervé Minerva, mais elle avait fini par s'éloigner du Maître des Potions, et avait quitté le bureau non sans avoir précisé que Snape avait intérêt à se « remuer le fion » s'il ne voulait pas finir changé en mascotte de Gryffindor jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Amusé, une fois la porte claquée, Dumbledore déclara que Minerva enrichissait son vocabulaire, et n'était pas encore vraiment au top de sa forme.  
Snape grommela, et marmonna qu'il avait des potions à travailler.

Albus caressa Fawkes. Décidément, il s'amusait comme un petit fou…

***

*Chbong*  
Se cherchant l'une l'autre, les jeunes femmes avaient finies par se retrouver… en tombant l'une sur l'autre au tournant d'un couloir.

- Amanda ! Je… Tu étais où ?  
- Le directeur voulait me voir. Ron va bien ?  
- Il m'a demandé de sortir. Je crois qu'il a compris. Je… Merci.  
- Hermione, tu veux arrêter maintenant ?  
- Non ! Euh… Je veux dire… Non. Ce ne serait pas crédible, sinon.  
- Tu as raison. – déclara Minerva, en se levant et en tendant la main à son amie…

Une question de crédibilité, hein. À ces mots, le cœur de Minerva se serra.

Mais pourquoi ?

************************************************************************************************

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, Snape les avait passées enfermé dans ses cachots. Certains disaient qu'il était mort, d'autres qu'il était parti dans les Carpates voir sa famille.  
Ah, ces rumeurs…

Minerva regardait parfois la table des professeurs, et ricanait doucement, sous le regard désespéré de sa « petite amie » qui avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre.

Deux semaines, et Hermione commençait à se demander pourquoi le simple fait de tenir la main d'Amanda faisait battre son cœur, et papillonner son estomac.  
De son coté, Minerva essayait de garder ses distances, tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était que la manifestation d'hormones adolescentes dues à son rajeunissement brutal et qu'elle ne devait pas y attacher la moindre importance, surtout que lorsqu'elle retrouverait son âge, … Non, elle ne pourrait pas se mentir ainsi bien longtemps…

La nouvelle année avait amené avec elle son lot de surprises.  
Ron et Hermione étaient réconciliés, Hermione et Amanda étaient un peu le « couple fétiche » de tout le monde, ce qui les énervait un peu, et Harry avait déclaré aux Gryffondors que bientôt, il ne serait plus célibataire, qu'il était un Gryffindor et donc, que diantre, il allait enfin déclarer sa flamme à qui de droit.  
À ses mots, Hermione avait souri, et Amanda avait semblé comprendre quelque chose.  
Ron, comme toujours, n'avait rien compris. Il allait encore finir à l'infirmerie, le pauvre…

Les cours reprirent, et avec eux la routine.  
Hermione et Amanda continuaient leur « comédie », même si dans son esprit Hermione ne jouait plus.  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois, et plus elle connaissait Amanda, plus elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Et plus cette impression était forte, plus elle avait mal. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais la préfète était persuadée qu'Amanda n'attendait qu'un petit signal avant de disparaître totalement.  
Hermione ne supportait pas cette idée.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à la jeune femme. Oui, il le fallait.

Minerva de son coté sentait bien qu'Hermione ne se forçait plus. Qu'elle ne simulait plus les mots qu'elle lui glissait à l'oreille en public. Ils dégageaient une sincérité qui n'existait pas la première semaine.  
Bientôt deux mois.  
Le temps passait vite, trop vite. Le printemps arrivait, et Snape se faisait oublier.

Bien sûr, elle était allée le harceler un peu. Tant qu'à faire.

Ron avait effectivement fini une fois de plus à l'infirmerie, quand Harry avait débarqué… avec son petit ami… qui n'était autre que Malfoy !  
Réconcilier Ron et Harry avait été bien plus dur. En fait, le plus dur était d'éliminer les « fouine » et les « Weasmoche » des conversations. Ce point oublié, ils semblaient s'entendre. Ou au moins se tolérer.  
En tout cas Harry et Draco n'avaient vraiment plus l'air de se détester.  
Comme quoi tout peu changer…

Minerva soupira.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à Hermione.  
Elle savait aussi qu'elle lui devait la vérité.  
Ce soir, elle irait voir la préfète dans sa chambre…

************************************************************************************************

Arrivée devant cette chambre, Minerva a envie de fuir. Elle sait qu'il est trop tard pour reculer, elles auraient du arrêter bien avant. Bien avant que de vrais et profonds sentiments ne s'ajoutent à leur relation plus qu'ambiguë, et cela dès le départ.

Elle frappa à la porte. Hermione lui ouvrit, et sourit.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » - dirent-elles simultanément.

Silence gêné.  
Hermione s'écarta de la porte, et désignant l'intérieur :

- Entre…  
- Merci. – répondit Minerva, alors que sa camarade fermait la porte.  
- Tu voulais me parler ?  
- Toi d'abord.  
- Non, vas-y, puisque tu es venue jusqu'ici, commence.  
- Non, j'insiste.

Hermione soupira. Comment lui dire ?

- Écoute, Amanda. Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça mais, pour moi, toi et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment une comédie. Comment dire ? Ce que je ressens est vrai. Maintenant je le sais, et je le comprends. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un remplacerait aussi vite dans mon cœur celle que j'avais choisi, mais tu l'as fait, et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.  
- Celle que tu avais choisie ? Je la connais ?  
- Non, étant donné qu'elle est toujours à St. Mungo. Notre directrice de maison, je… - Rougissante, Hermione préféra se taire.  
Minerva ne savait que dire. Hermione, qu'elle aimait si elle ne se mentait pas, était doublement amoureuse d'elle. Non, elle non plus ne pouvait reculer, elle lui devait la vérité.  
- Amanda, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça… -reprit Hermione devant le silence de son amie. – Mais je ne peux mentir plus. Je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai, mais je t'ai…  
- Chut, Hermione. Ne le dis pas. Je sais ce que tu allais dire. Ne le dis pas avant de tout savoir. Je te dois la vérité. Assieds toi, je t'en prie. – Hermione s'exécuta. – Je… Par où commencer… Je… Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Mon vrai nom, ce n'est pas Amanda Beavers. Albus va me tuer s'il sait que je te l'ai dit, mais je ne peux pas ne rien te dire. Tu as le droit de savoir qui je suis. Tu te souviens du cours de potion, où d'un faux mouvement on a renversé des ingrédients non appropriés dans une potion. Potion qui a explosé sur un professeur ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, puisque c'était le professeur MacGonnagall.  
- Par la suite, Albus a dit que ce professeur était à St. Mungo, et vous a présenté une nouvelle élève.  
- Oui.  
- Hermione, je suis Minerva MacGonnagall. La potion m'a fait revenir à cet âge là. Pourquoi 17 ans ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parce que c'est ce que je désirais, au fond. Car de mon statut d'enseignante, je t'avais vue, Hermione. Je t'aimais déjà, sans vouloir me l'avouer. Je l'ai compris, maintenant. Snape cherche un antidote. Et aussi, je voulais te dire que je t'avais menti. La fille dont je t'ai parlé, le premier jour, a été mon premier amour, nous étions vraiment ensemble, et j'aurais vécu toute ma vie avec elle si elle n'avait pas été tuée. Tu as pansé mes blessures, Hermione. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de te l'avouer. Hermione, je t'aime.  
- Sors.  
- Hermione…  
- SORS !

Minerva sortit. Pendant que la porte se refermait, elle entendait les sanglots étouffés de sa bien aimée.  
Elle savait bien pourtant, que la vie n'était pas facile. Que rien n'allait jamais comme on le souhaitait…  
Perdue dans ses pesées, elle heurta quelque chose.  
Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Minerva ! Je pensais bien vous trouver par ici.  
- Albus !  
- Le professeur Snape a trouvé quelque chose pour vous.  
- Il a mon antidote ?  
- Oui, vous allez pouvoir redevenir vous-même. Je tenais à vous l'annoncer. Vous pourrez récupérer votre potion demain soir.  
- Merci, Albus.

La jeune femme décida de se rendre dans ses appartements professoraux plutôt que dans le dortoir où elle devrait être depuis déjà quelques heures.  
Elle ne vit pas la porte des appartements de la préfète se refermer délicatement. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le bruit des pas qui la suivaient.

Arrivée dans ses appartements, elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, et éclata en sanglots.  
Elle ôta sa robe d'étudiante, pour tenter de mettre l'une des siennes.

Hermione entra à ce moment là…

- Ces vieilles dentelles ne te vont pas vraiment.  
- Mione ! – sursauta Minerva.  
- Tu t'es bien amusée, à te jouer de nous tous ?  
- Albus ne m'a pas donné le choix. Le temps que Snape me trouve un antidote, je devais être Amanda Beavers.  
- Et demain, qui seras-tu ?

Minerva baissa le regard. Être Amanda Beavers lui donnait une nouvelle vie, et elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, mais elle se sentait bridée.  
En tant que Minerva, ne perdrait-elle pas Hermione ?

- Tu sais déjà pour l'antidote, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Qu'as-tu décidé, alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Hermione, je t'aime. Mais si toi sachant toute la vérité ne veut plus de moi, aucun des choix qui me sont offerts ne me satisferont. Tu m'aimais déjà en tant que Minerva MacGonnagall. Tu m'as retrouvée en Amanda Beavers. Mais que veux-tu, toi ?  
- Ce que je veux ? Toi. Simplement toi. Maintenant, à toi de décider qui tu es.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Amanda, et sorti de la pièce.  
Minerva devait choisir.

************************************************************************************************

- Bon, Minerva, vous la voulez cette potion ou pas ?  
- Albus, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.  
- Alors c'était vrai, la vieille chouette a des problèmes existentiels.  
- Oh, vous le bâtard graisseux fermez-là.  
- Minerva, du calme…  
- Non, Albus. Je ne peux pas être calme. Une partie de ma vie dépend de cette putain de décision.  
- Je vous comprends, mais calmez-vous…  
- Albus, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose…

La jeune femme s'approcha du directeur, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Dumbledore sourit.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Minerva ?  
- Oui, Albus, c'est ce que je veux.  
- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Alea Jacta Est, comme dirait l'autre…  
- Merci, Albus. Severus, donnez-moi cette potion.

************************************************************************************************

Hermione s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas revu Amanda, pardon, Minerva depuis la visite dans ses appartements. Et elle savait ce qu'il devait se passer la veuille au soir.  
Quoique la femme ait choisi, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se passer d'elle. Elle s'inquiétait simplement de ne pas la voir.  
Ses camarades d'année n'étaient pas très utiles, elles étaient persuadées que lorsqu'Amanda découchait, elle dormait chez la préfète.

Le directeur arriva en retard au petit déjeuner, ce matin là.  
La place du professeur de Métamorphoses était vide de nouveau, le remplaçant (incompétent, avait déclaré Hermione) étant manifestement reparti.

« Chers élèves. Je vais vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle : le retour parmi nous de votre professeur de Métamorphoses, Minerva MacGonnagall. Ne soyez pas trop surpris, elle vous expliquera certaines choses. »

Entra alors dans la grande salle une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe à la mode, bien loin des vieilles robes strictes faisant pourtant partie des habitudes de la femme.  
Hermione ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.  
Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, puis toute la salle attendit les explications de la personne qu'ils avaient reconnue comme étant Amanda Beavers.

« Chers élèves. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai quelque peu changé. Je vais donc vous expliquer. Après cet incident de potions, - elle fusilla Snape du regard – j'ai… rajeuni. Notre bien aimé directeur – ah, si un regard pouvait tuer… - m'a hum conseillé de me glisser parmi les étudiants sous une identité d'emprunt le temps que Snape répare les dommages intentés à ma personne, et que je reprenne ma place. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait. Oh, ne doutez pas des capacités de ce cher Professeur Snape. Il a trouvé un antidote. J'ai simplement choisi de rester ainsi, et de reprendre mes fonctions. Le premier quolibet qui fusera sera sévèrement puni. Les suivants plus encore. Oh, je vois que vous regardez Miss Granger… C'est une histoire qui ne vous regarde absolument pas, nous réglerons cela ensemble. Sur ce, bon appétit, et à tout à l'heure en cours. »

La femme s'assit, Hermione sourit.

Minerva MacGonnagall était de retour, pour son plus grand bonheur…

*fin*

* * *

!!!!!


End file.
